Death Note: The Book of Life
by alfonseelrick
Summary: This is where we see Kira's Kingdom come. This is where his will be done. On Earth and in MU. This is how the world is reborn.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

This tale was weaved from my mind, it contains certain things that may be objectionable to certain people, whom don't find the idea of Shinigami or the idea of the fact that there is no Heaven or Hell. These people need to get a sense of humor and lighten up!!! Now onto my tale of Shinigami, and a teenager whom turned a world of rot into a world of delight, and became a God.

P.S. Do not read unless you have read the awesome Death Note manga series.

Story by: Tsugumi Ohba.

Art by: Takeshi Obata.

And I don't own the characters, the original story, just this story, and the dreams weaved within it.

Death Note

The Book of Life

Prologue

When you think about it, death is a simple thing. Your heart stops pumping blood throughout the rest of your body, and your brain stops producing electricity. Thats basically it. Isn't it? No not quite, no its not. Death is a complicated thing. Very, very complicated. One: You don't know if your going to go to Heaven or Hell, because you wont, you go to a place called Mu, or Nothingness.Two: You don't know how your going to die. These, reportedly, are the two highest things people tend to fret about during there life. But life, it is very simple,life is simply a series of events, in a set frame of time,that makeup who you are, and what you will become, up until the day you die. However there are certain things that humans, at least the mediocre ones, do not understand, such as the concept of Shinigami, or gods of death. Theses creatures carry with them Notebooks, which are called Deathnotes, and in these Deathnotes, they write the names of humans that they want dead, or to kill,they can specify how, when, and where they will die, _**within**_ _**reason**_. Simply put:

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

These Shinigami are greedy and self centered and care for no one and nothing but themselves. Because when they write in their Deathnotes and kill someone premature to that persons natural death, the Shinigami who wrote that persons name down obtain the rest of that persons life. That is how the Shinigami have been able to obtain Immortality.

Chapter 1- Begin Devotion

"NO!!!" Cried a older teen of 17 years old. Bright, young, and full of potential. The television was on and to max volume now. "The murderer known as "Kira", which means killer, was executed in a hangar at 11:40 a.m." Said the female anchor on channel 6. "Some, actually many, do not believe Kira is actually dead, or even been identified." Akirea Agama sunk to his knees and wept. He yelled out "No its not possible. Kira cant die. He's a God! Gods don't, cant die!" As he bellowed this his father walked in. "Don't cry you fool, Kira was a murderer, a dictator, a certifiable lunatic." He continued "Your following him was a simple teenager hobby that all kids pick u-" Akirea brought his fist up and punched him right in the jaw. His father fell to the floor. "You fat moron!" He screamed as he started to kick his father while he was down. "You don't know anything!!" He kicked him several more times. "Kira was amazing!!!!"

i dreamed a dream no one could see.

!/ \ /\  
!\ \

Turning back to the TV he saw Kiras Kingdom on now a roller going across the bottom of the screen saying: KIRAS KINGDOM: LAST SHOWING!! "NO!!!" Akirea screamed again. "How can this be happening." He thought to himself. "Thats just it! It cant be happening." But his fears were for not. It was happening for a moment he thought he could possible be dreaming, but it was realized that it was impossible as his fathers hand came across his the back of his head... Darkness... Black... Nothingness.

Please write constructive criticism within your reviews.

I do have more written but am going to wait to post it, just in case... It will get alot better I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Founding

School goes by slowly, to slowly Akirea thinks. Akireas only thoughts are on his God, now passed, Kira. 2:45 rolls by, bell, out of school, finally. Walking home, Hokkaido, Japan. Weather is agonizingly hot. Looking around for a store to pop into to cool down for a few moments Akirea looks up for some reason. Seeing... Something? Square... Falling. Threw the other people falling right into a gutter. It was gold. No one seemed to notice it except Akirea. "What the hell?" He said. Then he couldn't move. "What the hell? I cant control myself!" He thought. The busy people walked into him and hit him yet his body was resilient staying rooted to the cement. Then he started to move unwillingly. His breathing increased. He walked into the middle of traffic. Cars screeched to a halt. "What the hell, kid you cant just run right into traffic!" An angered driver yelled out his window. He didn't respond he was at the Gold object that had fallen, from seemingly nowhere, into the gutter and that no one else could see. He stood at the book. He could see the front and what it said. "Life Note" Akirea read. He bent over and picked it up. He could feel it rush throughout his body. Power. It was incredible. Then his legs started to move again. This time running, through the people walking. He ran straight home and only regained control of his body when he got to the upstairs of his home in his room. Sitting at his desk, he flopped the book down. Looking at it he opened it up. There on the very first page, written in English, was...

Rule I of the Life Note

The human whose name is written in the Note, whom is dead, will be brought back to life.

Sitting there wide eyed, was Akirea. "This is impossible. Someone must be pulling a prank, although it did fall from very high up." He decided is was fake. Getting up he walked over to his bed, grabbed the remote and turned on the news. "Reports are flooding in about criminals dropping dead of Heart Attacks!" The anchor had papers scattered about his desk. "So far the Death Toll is well over 1500, as everyone knows heart attacks were the murdering trademark of the Serial Killer Kira, and as everyone knows he was executed. This new development has shattered the execution story." Akireas smile was to wide to believe. "But... There has been an impostor Kira before..." Akirea thought to himself. He reached for a pen. He flopped the Life Note open. "But wait" He thought "Kira was a made up name the public gave him. Will it still work?" He wrote it down anyway. "KIRA" 5 seconds go by... 10...15... "Well the Life Note never said anything about how much time it would take to for them to come back." He waited up until 4 a.m. Then he fell asleep. His alarm blared in his ear. He got 3 hours asleep and was dragging himself throughout school the next day. Falling asleep in first, fifth, and seventh period. But, as sleepy as he was, he couldn't help but notice someone was following him. A rather tall, lean, long haired man that looked about 23. But there was something different about him. School ends and Akirea is on the way home, stepping down off the corner and onto the street, walking across it quickly, he missed his step back onto the sidewalk, tripping and dropping all of his things. "Damn." Akirea said. "Oh wow, here Ill help you." Said the same man that was following him throughout the day. "No! Wait, who are you?" Akirea asked the strange man. "I am Light Yagami." Akirea looked at him. "The man who disappeared awhile back?" Light looked at Akirea. "Yeah, disappeared, you could say that." Akirea continued to pick up his things. "Ummmm, what do you mean?" Akirea asked Light. "I didn't disappear, is what I mean." "Then what did happen."Asked Akirea. "I was executed on January 28, 2010." Akirea was in mid motion of picking up his physics book, when his arm stopped moving all together. "What day did you say you were executed on?" Akirea asked. "January 28, 2010" Light said and looked at Akirea. Having said that he gave a sly smile and said. "You have no idea how boring Mu is."


	3. Misa Misa my sweet fool!

Chapter

4

Kira.... Again

"Lighty Poo!" Misa Amane squeaked loudly as she rapped her arms around him. "Misa ughhh, affectionate as ever I see." Light said. "Ummmm who the hell is this?" Akirea asked. "This is your higher up, you report to her before me. Oh and the term 'Who the hell?' What the hell?' and 'Where the hell?' are not to be used around me." Light stated. "Why?" Akirea and Misa asked at the same time. "Because there is no heaven or hell. Simply Mu. Oh and speaking of Mu we need to talk." He said as he dragged Akirea and pushed Misa into her apartment................

K!?

"When I was killed, I went to a place called Mu. Which means nothingness, but its not just nothingness. Mu was actually a library. It contained all the information of the universe. It had all the information that I wanted. And I read book after book. When I was there I looked thousands up of things. It was profound. But when I was there I found out about the Life Note. Then I found out how to kill a Shinigami. Which Misa already knew. But there is not just one way. There are 3 different ways. The first one is to have a Shinigami fall in love with a human, then when they see that humans life about to come to an end, they save the humans life, then they turn into something that is neither dust, sand, nor rust. He faded away into the Shinigami realm, the Shinigami's remaining life absorbs into the human that they saved. The second way, which I found out when I was looking for a way to summon a Shinigami, is to summon it, which is difficult, and then you bind them in blood. Then they are vulnerable to only one way of death, you must struggle that Shinigami's Death Note away from them and then write there full name down. Shinigami do not only have one name, there first one, they have two. A first name and a last name, no middle. However the Shinigami are relatively uncreative. They could only think of 5 last names to give themselves. The five I never found out, because I was brought back to life, but they shouldn't be that hard to figure out, after all for anything to be in the Mu Library it has to be on Earth first. So it might still be here........... Somewhere. But the third and most difficult is persuade The Shinigami's King to kill a Shinigami by him writing there name down in his notebook. Which since no human has ever talked to the Shinigami's King that is out of the question. The Shinigami's King's notebook has properties that the other Death Books do not. You can erase a name it will not kill that person. You can make rules of your own, only two." Light said with a gigantic huff. He then looked at the TV which said "BREAKING NEWS: KIRA KILLER KILLS 1500 IN TWO MINUTES" The news anchor said. "Kira the serial killer is back, many had the thought that he was executed, but it seems that that is not the case. We have had reports of 1500 heart attacks within a range of two minutes. The heart attack was Kiras trademark............" A hand appeared from the edge of the screen handing papers to the female anchor. "Uhhhhh we have more news. We just received a tape from Kira himself and here it is."

K!?

"This tape is to be viewed by the world. It is to let the world know that Kira has not abandoned the world, or his loyal followers. He would never abandon his perfect world. Kira has not left you. And to prove to the world that Kira has not gone I have demonstrated my power to kill 1500 hundred criminals in two minutes. And as such I will demonstrate my power again. At 7:06 Japanese time, tonight I will kill the Emporer of Japan. He will be put under protective custody by protective forces, of course, but he will take one of there guns, shoot them all down and then he will aim the gun up and launch a bullet at a 93 degree angle into his brain. If this isn't correct then I am not Kira and you can all go back to your lives, but this is correct and as such I AM KIRA........" The tape ends there. "Well as you can see, the Japanese Emporer is faced with a difficult decision----" She was handed another thick stack of papers. "It seems that Kira has spoken correctly and Japanese Emporer has been moved to a secure location......... I honestly don't see why. I mean its Kira. We've seen this before" Akirea looked up and said "OK she's gotta die. Her voice is nasally and annoying."

K!?

"Hurry its 7:04, turn on the news." Light said to Misa. "I'm getting there." Misa said back. She flipped on the TV to the news. The female anchor was there ready to report. "Welcome tonight to the execution of the Japanese Emporer." She said off the teleprompter. "It is now 7:05 we are waiting on the news of Kiras threat to kill the Emporer of Japan. 7:05:30 with only half a minute to go. We wait in awe. Five seconds remaining. We are down to three seconds. Two. One. According to our clocks Kira should have killed the Emporer now-------" It was a few seconds and then she was handed a paper from off a hand off screen. She couldn't speak for a few seconds. She sat there reading the paper over and over and then. "Ladies and gentleman Kira has returned. At 7:06 the Emporer turned on his guards and then shot himself, with the exact proportions of Kiras tape. Japan is in an uproar. Riots seem to have broken out everywhere." Light hit the power button on the T.V.

"We have to track down this impostor Kira..." He turned to look at Misa and said "Deja Vu?" Turning his head he started to ponder. "Misa can we work on tracking this imposter down?" Light said. "Uhh I can try but no promises."


	4. Dear Emporer

Chapter

4

Kira.... Again

"Lighty Poo!" Misa Amane squeaked loudly as she rapped her arms around him. "Misa ughhh, affectionate as ever I see." Light said. "Ummmm who the hell is this?" Akirea asked. "This is your higher up, you report to her before me. Oh and the term 'Who the hell?' What the hell?' and 'Where the hell?' are not to be used around me." Light stated. "Why?" Akirea and Misa asked at the same time. "Because there is no heaven or hell. Simply Mu. Oh and speaking of Mu we need to talk." He said as he dragged Akirea and pushed Misa into her apartment................

-K!?/\-

"When I was killed, I went to a place called Mu. Which means nothingness, but its not just nothingness. Mu was actually a library. It contained all the information of the universe. It had all the information that I wanted. And I read book after book. When I was there I looked thousands up of things. It was profound. But when I was there I found out about the Life Note. Then I found out how to kill a Shinigami. Which Misa already knew. But there is not just one way. There are 3 different ways. The first one is to have a Shinigami fall in love with a human, then when they see that humans life about to come to an end, they save the humans life, then they turn into something that is neither dust, sand, nor rust. He faded away into the Shinigami realm, the Shinigami's remaining life absorbs into the human that they saved." Light caught his breath "The second way, which I found out when I was looking for a way to summon a Shinigami, is to summon it, which is difficult, and then you bind them in blood. Then they are vulnerable to only one way of death, you must struggle that Shinigami's Death Note away from them and then write there full name down. Shinigami do not only have one name, there first one, they have two. A first name and a last name, no middle. However the Shinigami are relatively uncreative. They could only think of 5 last names to give themselves. The five I never found out, because I was brought back to life, but they shouldn't be that hard to figure out, after all for anything to be in the Mu Library it has to be on Earth first. So it might still be here........... Somewhere." Light looked out a window to his left and was silent for a few moments "But the third and most difficult is persuade The Shinigami's King to kill a Shinigami by him writing there name down in his notebook. Which since no human has ever talked to the Shinigami's King that is out of the question. The Shinigami's King's notebook has properties that the other Death Notes do not. You can erase a name it will not kill that person. You can make rules of your own, only two." Light said with a gigantic huff. He then looked at the TV which said "BREAKING NEWS: KIRA KILLER KILLS 1500 IN TWO MINUTES" The news anchor said. "Kira is back, many had the thought that he was executed, but it seems that that is not the case. We have had reports of 1500 heart attacks within a range of two minutes. The heart attack was Kiras trademark............" A hand appeared from the edge of the screen handing papers to the female anchor. "Uhhhhh we have more news. We just received a tape from Kira himself and here it is."

-K!?/\-

"This tape is to be viewed by the world. It is to let the world know that Kira has not abandoned the world, or his loyal followers. He would never abandon his perfect world. Kira has not left you. And to prove to the world that Kira has not gone I have demonstrated my power to kill 1500 hundred criminals in two minutes. And as such I will demonstrate my power again. At 7:06 Japanese time, tonight I will kill the Emporer of Japan. He will be put under protective custody by protective forces, of course, but he will take one of there guns, shoot them all down and then he will aim the gun up and launch a bullet at a 93 degree angle into his brain. If this isn't correct then I am not Kira and you can all go back to your lives, but this is correct and as such I AM KIRA........" The tape ends there. "Well as you can see, the Japanese Emporer is faced with a difficult decision----" She was handed another thick stack of papers. "It seems that Kira has spoken correctly and Japanese Emporer has been moved to a secure location......... I honestly don't see why. I mean its Kira. We've seen this before" Akirea looked up and said "OK she's gotta die. Her voice is nasally and annoying."

-K!?/\-

"Hurry its 7:04, turn on the news." Light said to Misa. "I'm getting there." Misa said back. She flipped on the TV to the news. The female anchor was there ready to report. "Welcome tonight to the execution of the Japanese Emporer." She said off the teleprompter. "It is now 7:05 we are waiting on the news of Kiras threat to kill the Emporer of Japan. 7:05:30 with only half a minute to go. We wait in awe. Five seconds remaining. We are down to three seconds. Two. One. According to our clocks Kira should have killed the Emporer now-------" It was a few seconds and then she was handed a paper from off a hand off screen. She couldn't speak for a few seconds. She sat there reading the paper over and over and then. "Ladies and gentleman Kira has returned. At 7:06 the Emporer turned on his guards and then shot himself, with the exact proportions of Kiras tape. Japan is in an uproar. Riots seem to have broken out everywhere." Light hit the power button on the T.V.

"We have to track down this impostor Kira..." He turned to look at Misa and said "Deja Vu?" Turning his head he started to ponder. "Misa can we work on tracking this imposter down?" Light said. "Uhh I can try but no promises."


End file.
